The present application relates to novel active compound combinations which are highly suitable for controlling phytopathogenic fungi and which comprise a compound of the formula (I) 
and other known fungicidally active compounds.
It is already known that the compound of the formula (I) has fungicidal properties (DE-19 602 095). The activity of this compound is good; however, it is not always satisfactory at low application rates.
Furthermore, it is already known that a large number of azole derivatives, aromatic carboxylic acid derivatives, morpholine compounds and other heterocycles can be employed for controlling fungi (cf. K. H. Bxc3xcichel xe2x80x9cPflanzenschutz und Schxc3xa4dlingsbekxc3xa4mpfingxe2x80x9d, pages 87, 136, 140, 141 and 146 to 153, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart 1977). However, the activity of the compounds in question is not always satisfactory at low application rates.
The present invention, accordingly, provides the novel active compound combinations comprising a compound of the formula (1) 
and at least one mixing partner
(A) Antracol (propineb) and/or
(B) Euparene (dichlorofluanide) and/or Euparene M (tolylfluanide) and/or
(C) bitertanol and/or
(D) tebuconazole and/or
(E) triadimefon and/or
(F) triadimenol and/or
(G) imidacloprid and/or
(H) Sumisclex and/or
(II) mancozeb and/or
(K) folpet (Phaltan) and/or
(L) dimetomorph and/or
(M) cymoxanil and/or
(N) metalaxyl and/or
(O) Aliette (fosetyl-AI) and/or
(P) famoxadone and/or
(Q) pyrimethanil and/or
(R) cyprodinyl and/or
(S) mepanipyrim and/or
(T) kresoxim-methyl and/or
(U) azoxystrobin and/or
(V) epoxiconazole and/or
(W) metconazole and/or
(X) fluquinconazole and/or
(Y) fludioxonil and/or
(Z) fenpiclonil and/or
(xcex1) guazatine and/or
(xcex2) Bione and/or
("khgr") 1-methylethyl[2-methyl-1-[[[1-(4-methylphenyl)ethyl]amino]carbonyl]propyl]carboxylic acid and/or
(xcex4) 8-t-butyl-2-(N-ethyl-N-n-propyl-amino)-methyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[5,4]decane and/or
(xcex5) 2,3-dichloro-4-(1-methylcyclohexylcarbonylamino)-phenol and/or
(xcfx89) N-(R)-[1-(4-chloro-phenyl)-ethyl]-2,2-dichloro-1ethyl-3t-methyl-1r-cyclopropane-carboxamide and/or
(xcfx80) fluazinam and/or
(xcex8) captan and/or
(xcfx81) Monceren (pencycuron) and/or
("sgr") fenpiclonil
which have very good fungicidal properties which complement each other synergistically.
The active compound of the formula (I) is known (DE-19 602 095). The other components which are present in the combinations according to the invention are also known.
In addition to the active compound of the formula (I), the active compound combinations according to the invention comprise at least one active compound from the compounds (A) to ("sgr"). However, further fungicidally active additives may additionally be present.
The synergistic effect is particularly pronounced when the active compounds in the active compound combinations according to the invention are present in certain weight ratios. However, the weight ratios of the active compounds in the active compound combinations can be varied within relatively broad ranges. In general, there are 0.01 to 50, preferably 0.25 to 20, parts by weight of the active compounds (A) to ("sgr") per part by weight of active compound of the formula (I).
In particular, there are the stated parts by weight of the following mixing partners per part by weight of the compound of the formula (I):
The active compound combinations according to the invention have very good fungicidal properties and can be employed in particular for controlling phytopathogenic fungi, such as Plasmodiophoromycetes, Oomycetes, Chytridiomycetes, Zygomycetes, Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes and Deuteromycetes, etc . . .
The active compound combinations according to the invention are particularly suitable for controlling cereal diseases, such as Erysiphe, Cochliobolus, Pyrenophora, Rhynchosporium, Septoria spp., Fusarium spp., Pseudocercosporella and Leptosphaeria, and for controlling fungal infections of non-cereal crops such as wine, fruit, vegetables, for example Phytophthora, Plasmopara, Pythium, and powdery mildew fungi such as, for example, Sphaerotheca or Uncinula, and causative organisms of leaf spot such as Venturia, Altemaria and Septoria, and Rhizoctonia, Botrytis, Sclerotinia and Sclerotium.
The fact that the active compound combinations are well tolerated by plants at the concentrations required for controlling plant diseases permits the treatment of aerial parts of plants, of propagation stock and seeds, and of the soil.
The active compound combinations according to the invention can be converted to the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols and microencapsulations in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seeds, and ULV formulations.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds or active compound combinations with extenders, that is liquid solvents, liquefied gases under pressure, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and/or foam formers. If the extender used is water, it is also possible to use, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Essentially, suitable liquid solvents include: aromatics such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, alcohols such as butanol or glycol and their ethers and esters, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, or else water. Liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are to be understood as meaning liquids which are gaseous at ambient temperature and under atmospheric pressure, for example aerosol propellants such as halogenated hydrocarbons and butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Suitable solid carriers are: for example ground natural minerals such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montrnorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals such as finely divided silica, alumina and silicates. Suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, or else synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks. Suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates, or else protein hydrolysates. Suitable dispersants are: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, or else natural phospholipids such as cephalins and lecithins and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colourants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and prussian blue, and organic dyestuffs such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
In the formulations, the active compound combinations according to the invention can be present as a mixture with other known active compounds such as fungicides, insecticides, acaricides and herbicides, and as mixtures with fertilizers or plant growth regulators.
The active compound combinations can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or as the use forms prepared therefrom, such as ready-to-use solutions, emulsifiable concentrates, emulsions, suspensions, wettable powders, soluble powders and granules.
They are used in the customary manner, for example by watering, spraying, atomizing, scattering, spreading, and as a powder for dry seed treatment, a solution for seed treatment, a water-soluble powder for seed treatment, a water-soluble powder for slurry treatment, or by encrusting.
In the treatment of parts of plants, the active compound concentrations in the use forms can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, they are between 1 and 0.0001% by weight, preferably between 0.5 and 0.001%.
In the treatment of seeds, amounts of 0.001 to 50 g of active compound per kilogram of seeds are generally required, preferably 0.01 to 10 g.
In the treatment of the soil, active compound concentrations of 0.00001 to 0.1% by weight, preferably of 0.0001 to 0.02% by weight, are required at the site of action.
The good fungicidal, synergistic activity of the active compound combinations according to the invention is evident from the examples below. While the individual active compounds exhibit weaknesses with regard to the fungicidal activity, the combinations have an activity which exceeds a simple addition of activities.
A synergistic effect of fungicides is always present when the fungicidal activity of the active compound combinations exceeds the total of the activities of the active compounds when applied individually.
The expected activity for a given combination of two active compounds can be calculated as follows (cf. Colby, S. R., xe2x80x9cCalculating Synergistic and Antagonistic Responses of Herbicide Combinationsxe2x80x9d, Weeds 15, pages 20-22, 1967):
If
X is the efficacy expressed in % of the untreated control when applying active compound A in a concentration of m ppm,
Y is the efficacy expressed in % of the untreated control when applying active compound B at a concentration of n ppm,
E is the expected efficacy expressed in % of the untreated control when applying the active substances A and B at a concentration of m and n ppm, respectively, then   E  =      X    +    Y    -                  X        ·        Y            100      
If the actual fungicidal activity exceeds the calculated value, then the activity of the combination is superadditive, i.e. a synergistic effect exists. In this case, the efficacy which was actually observed must be greater than the value for the expected efficacy (E) calculated from the abovementioned formula: